Snowy Days
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: And, my dear, we're still goodbying, but as long as you love me so, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! Weather Day Series part 3 Oneshot


**Snowy Days**  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying, but as long as you love me so, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

* * *

Hotaru wriggled her nose as snowflakes began to fall. Her normally pale face was flushed red with cold as the snow continued to rain down. Finally deciding to hide under the canopy from the attack of snowflakes, she tried warming her hands up by rubbing them together.

Not making a difference, she shoved her bare hands into her pockets, and tucked her head into the collar of her sweatshirt, hoping to gain some warmth. She had no idea why she was still at the academy after hours... She had no cheer practice, and Mikan didn't have any sports today either. But a certain blonde hair, blue eyes soccer player with the jersey 09 did..

How the heck did he get her to stay and watch soccer practice of all things.

She tapped her foot rhythmically as she waited impatiently outside the boys locker room. She could hear jeers and whistles as the familiar blonde walked out with his back to her.

She heard him chuckle and say something, erupting laughter from the boys inside.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ruka shouted through the door exasperated. Turning towards Hotaru he shyly blushed and scratched his head, "I thought you were waiting inside the gym?"

Her silent gaze made his heart flutter, just a little mind you.

"Did you hear anything they said?" he asked hopefully.

"Was there something I shouldn't have heard?" No she wanted to answer, but now I really want to know.

His ocean blue eyes widened a fraction, and he began twiddling his thumbs as his sports bag slowly slide of his shoulder. Hotaru bent down to pick up and raised an eye brow as she handed the bag over.

"What turned you into such a bumbling idiot?" Hotaru folded her arms and the tapping increased in speed. "You know what? Nevermind, can we just go?" She spun on her foot and shoved her freezing hands back to her pocket.

Little snowflakes embraced her skin and she couldn't help but shiver at the icy touch.

Jogging to catch up with her, he asked, "Little cold?"

"Are you an idiot? I'm actually sweltering under all these layers of close." Her face was straight as she answered, but Ruka could see the twinkle of amusement in her amethyst eyes.

"I have a pair of gloves if you would like to use them," he volunteered kindly, stopping to open his sports bag. She declined by shaking her head, ultimately shaking the flecks of snow out as well.

"No I insist!"

Pursing her lips together, Hotaru relented, "Compromise, one glove for you, one glove for me."

Ruka shrugged, but smiled softly as the pale girl wriggled on the glove on her right hand. Looking down at his glove, he slipped it on his left hand and walked around her.

Blushing just the slightest, he grasped her naked hand and looked forward, avoiding her gaze.

Without saying another word, they both began walking in a companionable silence.

As they reached a white, homy house, they stopped short.

"I hate the snow," Hotaru commented as they stood beside the mailbox that read _Imai_.

Still holding Hotaru's hand, Ruka smiled softly. "I think you just hate the cold," he teased as he watched the flecks of snow fall.

Tearing her hand away from his, she opened the gate and walked to the front door as she pulled her key from her pocket.

Looking back, Hotaru felt the corners of her lips twitch up. "Go home Nogi."

"No more 'Ruka'?" he replied with a slight pout.

"Just leave already, you'll get hypothermia if you stay out here any longer."

"And, my dear, we're still goodbying, but as long as you love me so, let it snow!-"

"Let it snow, let it snow," Hotaru sang along quietly. A small smirk framed her face as she leaned against the open door frame. She slowly brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

The blonde boy laughed loudly and shook his head as he ran his naked hand through his hair. Looking at his gloveless hand, he called out, "My glove-"

The door slammed abruptly.

* * *

Part 3 I suppose? Not really in a certain order, each fic can be standalone one shots. So holla, HAHAHAA. Is anybody else on break? Enjoy yourself, and those in the USA, have a happy Thanksgiving :) the season is getting cold, wear lotsa layers and find that special someone to cuddle with ;)

drop a review and check out my other stories! :)


End file.
